Dulce Venganza
by Elizabeth-Hummel
Summary: Harry juró vengarse de la persona que intento acabar con la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero ese mismo camino lo llevara a conocer el amor, y lo hará dudar sobre su venganza.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bueno, este es la primer historia que publico aquí, espero que la disfruten.

**Dulce Venganza**

Capítulo 1

Accidente

Sin duda había sido el año más difícil que había tenido en _Hogwarts_. El Torneo de los Tres magos había finalizado y las escuelas se habían marchado; la muerte de Cedric sin duda había marcado a muchos de los estudiantes y Harry Potter era el más afectado en aquel momento.

En el Gran Comedor, los estudiantes almorzaban en completo silencio, incluso los Slytherin respetaban aquel momento tan difícil en el colegio.

—Oye Draco, ¿hasta cuándo continuaremos con esta actitud? —preguntó Blaise—. Es tan poco Slytherin —finalizó, bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Draco, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba concentrado en su almuerzo, levantó la cabeza y observó por algunos segundos a su amigo, al rubio aquella pregunta le pareció una de las más estúpidas que había escuchando en los últimos días.

—No lo tengo claro, pero hasta yo sé reconocer que este es un mal momento —respondió el de ojos color plata.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

La plática finalizó con aquella respuesta. Ambos continuaron con su almuerzo en completo silencio como desde hace unos días lo hacían.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor también almorzaban en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra por temor a hablar algo fuera de lugar.

Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron quien se encontraba devorando su comida y dio un suspiro; solo el pelirrojo podría comer de esa manera en aquella situación. La castaña dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry quien en ese momento se encontraba con la mirada fija en su plato, sin haber probado un solo bocado y solo jugaba con su comida.

—Harry —llamó la chica—. Sé que te sientes mal por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero no es tu culpa —susurró.

Harry no levantó la mirada y continuó moviendo su comida, ignorando por completo las palabras de su amiga. Hermione, al ver aquella reacción, decidió no decir nada más, tal vez no era el momento adecuado para mantener una conversación con él por lo que siguió almorzando.

Luego de algunos minutos, Harry se levantó de su lugar y salió del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Los profesores se miraban entre sí como buscando una respuesta ante aquella situación.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco vio como el moreno se marchaba y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y es que hacía más de un año que el rubio por fin había aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No sabía como ni cuándo se había enamorado de Harry Potter, pero ahora, con el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían en su vida. Su corazón le decía que debía estar al lado de Harry, pero su razón lo hacía recordar que él tenía una familia y debía estar junto a ellos. Una tristeza inundó el corazón del Slytherin, siempre supo que él no tenía cabida en la vida del moreno. Y aunque aquello le destrozara el alma sabía que era lo correcto.

El almuerzo continuó en completo silencio, poco a pocos los estudiantes fueron saliendo ya que la hora casi finalizaba y debían regresar a sus respectivas clases.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos, cuando unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

—Adelante —dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Una pequeña elfina entró al lugar, y con voz temblorosa habló.

—Disculpe la interrupción, amo —dijo la pequeña criatura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio.

—Llegó esto para usted —La elfina se acercó un poco, y le extendió un sobre que Lucius tomó—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, amo?

—No, retírate —ordenó el hombre.

La criatura hizo una reverencia para luego desaparecer del lugar, el rubio dejó la carta a un lado y se dispuso a continuar revisando los papeles, pero algo llamó su atención y tomó nuevamente la carta. Se sorprendió al ver a quién pertenecía y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. De inmediato abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la misma.

Luego de unos minutos, guardó el papel en el sobre nuevamente y salió del despacho rumbo a la biblioteca. Allí se encontraba su esposa, leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un té, la mujer al ver llegar a su esposo dejó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar y le sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la mujer.

Lucius solo sonrió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Narcissa, para luego extender su mano y mostrarle la carta a su esposa. Ella observó el sobre y luego a Lucius sin lograr entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

»¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió, tomando entre sus manos la carta.

—Ábrela —dijo Lucius.

Narcissa, observó el sobre por algunos segundos y luego lo abrió, de él extrajo un fino trozo de pergamino el cual abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido del mensaje bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo.

Unos minutos después, la mujer finalizó su lectura, y dirigió su mirada hacia Lucius, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años por fin decidieran regresar —expresó la mujer dejando la carta sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella y ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé, pero es una excelente noticia —respondió Lucius.

—Sí, lo es, ¿crees que debamos informárselo a Draco? —indagó.

—No, después de todo estará de regreso muy pronto.

—De acuerdo, entonces me encargaré de que los elfos comiencen a preparar las habitaciones —informó Narcissa.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

El matrimonio Malfoy salió de la biblioteca, Narcissa se encargaría de los preparativos para recibir a sus invitados, mientras Lucius regresó a su despacho para terminar su trabajo.

En _Hogwarts_ todo trascurría con normalidad. Los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo camino a sus próximas clases, otros se dirigían hacia la biblioteca y algunos se dedicaban a platicar con sus amigos. Ron y Hermione caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar luego de una tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, el pelirrojo prácticamente había sido arrastrado por la castaña hacia el lugar, por lo cual no tuvo otra opción que poner atención a lo que la chica le explicaba.

—Oye Hermione, ¿crees que Harry esté bien? —preguntó Ron, mientras caminaban a su sala común.

La chica dio un largo suspiro y luego observó a su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, Ron, pero Harry es fuerte. Estoy segura que se recuperará pronto —dijo Hermione.

—Pues eso espero, es extraño verlo en ese estado.

—Lo es, pero debemos comprenderlo, no ha sido su mejor año.

—Si, fue un año complicado. Ambos continuaron caminando con tranquilidad. En el camino se encontraron con algunos **Slytherin**, y como estaba sucediendo desde hacía unos días ninguno hizo ningún comentario ofensivo. La hora de la cena llegó rápidamente, y como era de esperarse, esa noche Harry no apareció en el comedor, causando la preocupación en sus amigos y en cierto rubio de la casa Slytherin. Los días trascurrieron rápidamente y solo faltaban tres días para dar comienzo a las vacaciones.

En la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra se deslizaba con gran agilidad a través de las mazmorras hasta llegar a los dormitorios de los **Slytherin**. Al entrar al lugar recorrió cada habitación hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Sonrió al ver a Draco Malfoy dormir tranquilamente, sin percatarse que de alguien había entrado a su cuarto. La sombra continuó moviéndose sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al rubio. Con pasos rápidos y silenciosos comenzó a registrar sus pertenencias. Trascurrieron no más de veinte minutos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, alzó su mano y una fina cadena de plata con un dije en forma de serpiente se encontraba en sus manos. Cuando guardó aquel objeto y con la misma agilidad con la que se había adentrado, volvió a salir. Draco continuó durmiendo sin saber que algo valioso le había sido robado esa noche.

El día jueves, los alumnos se encontraban desayunando cuando las lechuzas entraron al lugar para entregar el correo como siempre solían hacerlo. Ron, quien en ese momento se encontraba devorando un panecillo, recibió una nota que el pelirrojo miró extrañado, ya que no tenía ningún remitente. _Weasley_ guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica y continuó desayunado sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la nota.

Mientras tanto Hermione platicaba con Harry quien por fin había regresado a la normalidad y hablaba animadamente con su amiga. Draco lejos de ellos observó al moreno y sonrió al ver que Harry ya no se encontraba tan deprimido, y eso de alguna manera lo hacía feliz. Por otro lado, algo lo tenía preocupado, su cadena de plata, regalo de su madre, había desaparecido y no lograba encontrarla, pero seguramente se la había sacado en algún lugar y no lo recordaba, con aquellos pensamientos continuó desayudando. Luego del desayuno todos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas clases. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, eran las seis y treinta de la tarde cuando Ron sacó de su túnica aquella misteriosa carta y la abrió sorprendiéndose al leer el contenido. Luego de hacerlo la dobló nuevamente y con una sonrisa se marchó a su sala común junto a sus amigos.

En la habitación de Draco, éste se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en su baúl, no quería dejar esa tarea para último momento, pero por más intentos que hizo de encontrar su preciada cadena no la encontró, por lo cual resignado bajó hacia su sala común y se unió a la plática que mantenían en ese momento sus amigos.

Cuando la noche llegó y todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus cuartos, Ron se levantó con mucha cautela de su cama y comprobando que ninguno de sus compañeros se despertara, salió del lugar. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos teniendo mucho cuidado de que ningún profesor lo viera, ya que si era descubierto estaría en graves problemas. Logró con gran éxito salir del castillo y encaminarse hacia el lago; cuando llegó, esperó en el lugar por algunos minutos, hasta que unos pasos se dejaron escuchar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. En aquel momento el pelirrojo comprendió que tal vez todo se había tratado de una broma de mal gusto, por lo cual emprendió rápidamente el camino de regreso al castillo, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos, una sombra se apareció frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder.

»¿Quién eres? —susurró Ron, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber traído con él su varita.

Aquella sombra sonrió para luego de entre sus ropas oscuras sacar su varita y apuntar directamente hacia Ron.

—Duerme bien, pequeño _Weasley_ —dijo aquel sujeto.

En aquel momento Ron no pudo hacer nada, tampoco comprendió las palabras de aquel hombre, ni mucho menos pudo entender el hechizo que había recitado. En tan solo unos segundos el cuerpo de Ron cayó inerte sobre el suelo húmedo. Aquel sujeto caminó hacia él, guardó su varita y antes de marchase dejó caer junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo una cadena que brillaba en aquella noche tan oscura, en cuestión de segundos la sombra desapareció dejando a Ron sumido en un profundo sueño.

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Observó la cama del pelirrojo y tras ponerse las gafas, se llevó la sorpresa de verla vacía. De inmediato tomó el mapa del merodeador y su capa, y cubriéndose con ella salió del lugar, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Caminó por algunos minutos buscando a su amigo en el mapa y lo ubicó como un punto inerte cerca del lago. Salió corriendo del castillo. Al estar cerca del lago, pudo observar un cuerpo sobre el suelo y en aquel momento se temió lo peor. Corrió rápidamente y su rostro se llenó de horror al ver a su mejor amigo, ahí sobre el suelo como si estuviera muerto.

—¡Ron! —gritó corriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Revisó su cuerpo y suspiró al ver que tenia pulso, rápidamente regresó al castillo y pidió ayuda. En pocos minutos el cuerpo de Ron estaba siendo trasladado al Hospital San Mungo. Cuando todos se habían marchado, Harry permaneció en el lugar por algunos minutos, estaba por marcharse cuando algo llamó su atención, en el suelo un objeto brillaba. Lo tomó y lo analizó por algunos segundos, estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar pero luego lo averiguaría. Con aquellos pensamientos guardó la cadena en su bolsillo y corrió hacia el castillo.

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba toda la familia _**Weasley**_. Molly caminaba de un lado hacia otro esperando noticias de su hijo, mientras su esposo trataba de calmarla. Una hora después un medimago se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches, ¿ustedes son familiares del joven que trajeron? —preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad.

—Sí, somos nosotros —respondió Arthur—. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

El medimago suspiró para luego comenzar a hablar.

—Lo siento, pero aun no hemos podido descubrir qué hechizo utilizaron contra su hijo —informó.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —preguntó Molly, temiéndose lo peor.

—Lo siento mucho, pero su hijo está en coma.

Hermione, quien se encontraba en aquel momento junto a los demás, cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar siendo consolada de inmediato por Harry, quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

—Pero, él puede despertar, ¿verdad?

—Eso creemos, pero para ello debemos encontrar el hechizo que fue usado contra él, los mantendremos informados sobre cualquier avance.

El medimago se retiró del lugar. En aquel momento nadie dijo nada. Luego de unas horas, Molly y Arthur decidieron quedarse en el hospital mientras los demás represaban al colegio. Con resignación y luego de una larga discusión ya que ninguno quería moverse del Hospital, regresaron a _Hogwarts_.

El día viernes llegó rápidamente. Eran las tres de la tarde y la mansión Malfoy se encontraba en total movimiento. Los elfos domésticos iban de un lado hacia otro terminando de arreglar todo los rincones de la residencia, en especial las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que Narcissa Malfoy les había ordenado arreglar tres habitaciones porque iban a recibir la visita de algunas personas y estas planeaban quedarse por una larga temporada en la mansión. Las pequeñas criaturas se dedicaron a limpiar los cuartos y dejarlos en perfecto estado para ser ocupados. Lucius había retirado las protecciones del lugar para que sus invitados no tuvieran inconvenientes a la hora de su llegada.

Cuando el reloj de la sala marcó las cuatro de la tarde, el matrimonio Malfoy se encontraba en la sala de estar. Las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a encenderse mostrando su característico color verde indicando la llegada de sus invitados. A los pocos minutos, un hombre de buen porte, cabello castaño y ojos azules apareció en la sala, seguido de una mujer de cabello rubio largo y rizado y ojos plateados, un joven de unos quince años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y finalmente una joven de su misma edad, cabello rubio largo y ojos del mismo color.

Lucius y Narcissa sonrieron y de inmediato se encaminaron hacia los recién llegados.

—Mi querida Lucie, cuánto tiempo —dijo Lucius para luego saludar a la mujer.

—Lo mismo digo, que alegría volver a verlos —respondió, para luego saludar a Narcissa.

Lucius saludó a Edward quien era el esposo de Lucie, a Alex hijo mayor de la pareja y finalmente saludo a Danielle, quien era hermana gemela de Alex. Cuando los saludos finalizaron, todos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala y los elfos se dedicaron a servir a los nuevos invitados.

Danielle, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación de los demás se dedicó a observar el lugar, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Narcissa.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, es solo que no he visto a Draco —respondió la joven.

—Oh, Draco está en _Hogwarts_, pero no te preocupes mañana regresa, él estará feliz de verte —sonrió la mujer.

—Si, yo también quiero verlo.

La plática continúo por aproximadamente una hora, luego los recién llegados fueron guiados por uno de los elfos domésticos a sus respectivos cuartos para que descansaran.

Harry se encontraba en su cuarto, observando aquella misteriosa cadena, cuando por fin recordó quién era su dueño.

—Así que fuiste tú, Draco Malfoy —susurró, luego de recordar que había visto al rubio varias veces con aquel objeto.

La mirada del moreno se llenó de ira mal contenida, mientras apretaba fuertemente la cadena entre sus manos.

»Pero te juro que lo que le has hecho a Ron lo vas a pagar.

Expresó con ira, sin saber que tal vez en aquel momento estaba condenando a la persona incorrecta.

**Notas finales:** Ok, esto ha sido todo por ahora ^^ espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo sabremos un poco más sobre los invitados de los Malfoy y veremos qué pasa con Ron ^^ también veremos cómo continúan los planes de venganza de Harry.

Bye


End file.
